Una Fiesta para no recordar
by Maddy Skellington Liddel
Summary: Un pensaría que dejar a un grupo de semidioses con alcohol seria buena idea, te diremos algo, NO lo es. Veremos como la vida de nuestros semidioses cambian todo por una fiesta. LEMON SLASH CRACK(?) Entren mis pequeños saltamontes. Posible continuación...abra Percico (?)Basado en un Juego de Rol :D ApoloxLuke


**Este Fanfic se hizo sin fines de lucro, solo para personajes de le pertenecen al Tio Rick Riordan, nosotras solo hacemos tonterías con ellos.**

* * *

Una Fiesta Para no Recordar

Siendo el dios del Sol, la medicina, poesía, música entre otras cosas; uno pensaría que ser Apolo sería más divertido, pero no es por eso que dicho dios se encontraba conduciendo su maserati rumbo al Campamento Mestizo, para ver a sus hijos y… molestar campistas. Lo que dicho Dios no esperaba era encontrarse con un grupo de campistas ebrios en el anfiteatro del Campamento.

— ¡Bueno! Pero que tenemos aquí, dos cazadoras de mí querida hermana, dos hijos de Hermes, una hermosa hija de Afrodita, una cría de Tío Poseidón y otra de Aliento de Muerto y… ¡vaya! Incluso tenemos uno de la Vengativa Némesis, ¿Quirón los dejos meter cerveza aquí? — pregunto con una sonrisa al ver a los semidioses ebrios, vio como el Joven Percy bailaba con un muy ebrio y sonrojado Nico Di Angelo; vio con sorpresa como el joven hijo de Némesis, Ethan le parecía al dios que el chico se llamaba, caminaba lejos del alcance de unos de los hijos de Hermes, Luke Castellan, como olvidar el nombre del chico que traía a la los Dioses Olímpicos corriendo como pollos descabezados.

* * *

P.O.V Luke

Es un poco frustrante saber que tu esclavo "Dígase la persona que te gusta" te deje simplemente por una botella de vodka, lo peor era ver a ese maldito dios aquí, ¿Por qué tendría un dios que estar aquí? No sabía que era más frustrante, esta estúpida fiesta, el no conseguir a tu pareja en tu cama o ver a uno de los Olímpicos a la cara de nuevo; aunque los odie con todo mi ser sería bueno saber qué es lo que tienen entre manos, mi señor me lo agradecería después de todo, así que no me queda más que intentar ser amable con él.

Me acerque a él y no pude evitar notar el parentesco que tenía en mí, era algo desagradable, pero aun así tenía que hablar con él, así que me deje de rodeos y fui el que rompió la tensión.

— ¿Qué es lo que se supone que haces tú aquí? — pregunte irritado, vi como el dios me miraba curioso antes de dedicarme una sonrisa demasiado brillante para mi gusto.

— ¡Ah! Pero mira que tenemos aquí, un hijo de Hermes— dijo el dios del Sol inclinando un poco la cabeza, lo mire con irritación antes de decir —No me recuerdes eso ¿Si? Ya es demasiado estresante tener que estar aquí. Ahora… ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? —.

—Estamos un poco sensibles ¿eh? — escuche que murmuro juguetonamente el dios — oh ¿yo? Solo pasaba por aquí ya sabes… lo normal, buscando un poco de diversión —.

—Oh interesante, y no, no estoy "sensible" — le dije mientras lo maldecía con la mirada — Acaso tu hermana se hartó de ti y te quedaste sin nadie a quien molestar, ¿por eso decidiste venir aquí? — le dije con burla — no me da buena espina que un dios como tu este aquí—.

—Oh no, he pasado demasiado tiempo con la tribu lésbica de mi hermana — dijo el dios mientras con un truene de sus dedos aparecía un vaso de whisky — Y no sé porque te da mala espina que un dios como yo esté aquí, ¿será tu consciencia? — Dijo con un deje de diversión, mientras yo intentaba contener mi risa,

— ¿Tribu Lésbica? Oh en eso si te doy la razón, espero que Zoë no nos escuche — conteste mirando hacia los lados en busca de la cazadora, cuando no vi señales de ella mire el vaso de whiskey del dios —Eres un….bah. Ni para que decirlo, no debería estar aquí hablando contigo —.

El dios me miro coquetamente y dijo — Y sin embargo, aquí estas — tomando un vaso de whiskey rápidamente volteo hacia los lados — ¿Hay una de las cazadoras aquí? —.

—Quizá por pena este aquí — conteste aun mirando el vaso de whiskey — Y si, esta Thalia y Zoë aquí, ¿no tienes más de eso? — dije señalando el vaso que llevaba en la mano.

El dios se rio mientras tronaba una vez más sus dedos haciendo aparecer otro vaso de whiskey — Oh si toma un poco —dijo este mientras no dejaba de sonreír, es tan molesto este tipo, no para de sonreír me dan ganas de soltarle un buen golpe en la boca.

—Oh, por cierto, sabias que también soy el dios de la verdad —dijo este como si fuera algo que me importase.

—Y eso que tiene, no es como si los dioses hicieran algo —dije con irritación mientras le daba un sorbo a mi whiskey, de repente el dejo de sonreír y dijo — Bueno yo me encargo de levantar el Sol todos los días, Deméter se encarga de la Agricultura y Mi Asombroso tío Poseidón se encarga de las mareas, sin mencionar que mi hermana se encarga de la Luna — termino este muy serio mirándome directamente —Y tu deberías recordar eso —.

Solté un resoplido irritado mientras miraba a otro lado — Eso dices tú, ustedes solo se aprovechan del mundo. Cronos haría mejores cosas —dije mientras le daba otro trago al Whiskey.

El dios suspira y dice — ¿Te importaría si cambiáramos de tema? Se supone que es una fiesta, no uno de esos debates políticos de los que tanto disfruta Atenea — termino el dios mirándome con interés.

Termine de tomar mi vaso de whiskey para ver como Apolo lo rellenaba de nuevo — Esta bien, de eso hablaremos luego y dime… ¿qué hacen los dioses para divertirse? —pregunte con interés.

— Bueno hacemos fiestas con mis musas encargándose de la música, un poco de alcohol por parte de Dionisio; aunque otras veces bueno — ríe pícaramente — disfrutamos bajando al mundo mortal ya sabes….para, divertirnos —finalizo el dios con otra de sus irritantes sonrisas.

—A si, para jugar con mujeres — dije sonriendo mientras jugaba con mi vaso de whiskey

—Bueno, no solo con mujeres pero si — termino riendo el dios, quien sabe que estaba pasando por su mente pero se le veía una mirada aún más pervertida de lo normal; podía sentir como el alcohol que había consumido en las últimas horas me empezaba a hacer efecto, lo cual me llevo a decir algo por lo cual me arrepentiría.

—Sería bueno ir a buscar alguien con quien divertirnos ¿no?, todo es mejor que estar aquí bebiendo solo — dije mientras sentía como una sonrisa pervertida se formaba en mis labios por los pensamientos que tenía.

El dios levanta una ceja pero sigue sonriendo — Oh eso sería una excelente — dijo este sonriendo aún más — Oh si me has dado una excelente idea, ¿qué te parece ir a un antro? — Termino el dios mientras sacaba las llaves de su maserati, este se caminó hacia el carro y se subió — ¿Vienes? —me pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

—Estoy suficientemente ebrio para aceptarlo y no tengo nada mejor que hacer, ¡Vamos! — exclame mientras lo seguía hasta el maserati.

—Y Bien, ¿a dónde quieres ir? — me pregunto sonriente mientras encendía el carro.

—No lo sé dime tu —conteste feliz, con la sangre llena de alcohol, no sabía en realidad las cosas que salían de mi boca

—Bueno siempre podemos ir a otro país, que te parece Berlín, Alemania — pregunto el dios feliz mientras ponía una mano en mi pierna, que en ese momento la verdad no note.

—¿Alemania? Claro, nunca he ido a Alemania— dije emocionado, sin realmente saber cómo irnos hasta allá, pero es un dios, supongo que no importa mucho.

— Alguien está un poco ebrio ¿eh? Entonces Alemania será — encendió el maserati y lo hecho andar, si andar puede describir volar por los aires a una… muy alta velocidad.

Seguimos volando entre risas y sonrisas, no entiendo porque me comportaba así, creo que era por el alcohol pero de algún modo es divertido, me siento estúpido haciendo esto. Más pronto de lo que pensé no encontrábamos estacionando enfrente de un antro.

— ¿Entonces en este antro está bien o quieres ir a otro lugar? — me pregunto con una sonrisa encanta… ¿qué? Que se supone que estoy pensando ahora.

— Al menos de que tu tengas otras intenciones hoy, podrías ir a un Bar gay para que disfrutes — dije con un tono sarcástico y, me apena decir, un tanto juguetón.

Oh podríamos ir a alguno — dijo entre risas el dios — pero no tengo tanto gusto por los cuerpos alemanes, musculosos y marcados — empezó a mirarme de arriba abajo, como examinándome — Me gustan más los cuerpos bien formados, pero sin exagerar como tu entenderás — dio una carcajada y me dedico otra encantadora sonrisa, me recorrió un escalofrió al sentir su mirada sobre mí.

—Cierto, de eso estoy de acuerdo contigo — no puedo evitar pensar en Ethan al recordar su imagen en mi mente termine sonrojado.

—Bueno, en ese caso andando — dijo este, no sé exactamente como sucedió, y culpo a mi embriagues por ello, pero acabe cayéndome sobre el dándole un beso en esos perfectos labios, el rápidamente me sostiene por las caderas y me besa por un tiempo antes de separarse.

—Bueno eso fue interesante, aunque, no sé si lo hiciste por accidente ¿Mh? — me sonrió seductoramente mientras se relamía los labios, haciendo que mi sonrojo aumentara.

— Quizás tengas razón, quizás fue por accidente — ya no tenía nada de control en mi mente ni mucho menos en mi cuerpo, después de todo bebí en la fiesta y después con Apolo, por naturaleza volví a besarlo como si pidiera más de el — Bueno eso no fue por accidente… creo — me reí entre dientes antes de volver a comenzar otro beso, que cada vez se volvía más salvaje.

Sentí como en medio de nuestro beso se separaba de mí, yo lo mire extrañado, pidiendo una explicación a su alejamiento.

—Hmmm, supongo que los besos que me has dado dirás después que son accidentes — se separó un poco más de mí y levanto una ceja — Bueno entonces…— el me sonrió predatoriamente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por debajo de mi playera — ¿Esto igual? —.

—Sí, todo ha sido un accidente— alcance a decir vagamente mientras dejaba que tocara mi pecho e iniciaba un nuevo beso mientras acariciaba su cabello.

Apolo se llevó una mano al pecho mientras se volvía a separar de mi e hizo un gesto indignado — Me duele que no disfrutes mis besos — se acercó a mí una vez más esta vez directamente a mi cuello —O tal vez… ¿es que no estoy besando en el lugar adecuado? — lentamente comenzó a dejar un camino de marcas en mi piel mientras lentamente iba bajando desde mi cuello hasta mi vientre, con una mano acariciaba el bulto que se formaba en mis pantalones, no pudo evitar jalar un poco sus cabellos rubios y morderme el labio para no soltar un gemido, pero pronto sentí como si mi cara ardiera de vergüenza al ver como desabrochaba lentamente mi pantalón bajándolo con suavidad, vi como el me miraba directamente a los ojos y pude escuchar como murmuraba en voz ronca :

—Ahora la verdadera diversión va a comenzar —.

* * *

P.O.V APOLO

Lo que menos me imagine al ir al campamento mestizo fue terminar enredado con un hermoso hijo de Hermes, pero aquí me tienen, observando como el chico se sonrojaba ante mi tacto. Deslice sus pantalones hasta sacarlos por completo para encontrarme con unos boxers Calvin-Klein, volví a mirar al chico fijamente a los ojos mientras me relamía los labios, le quite los boxers de una vez revelando el pene erecto del chico, di un beso a la cabeza del miembro antes de empezar a lamer, el muchacho pareció no aguantar un gemido pero rápidamente llevo su mano a su boca, deje de lamer un momento y retire sus manos de su boca el chico me miro perdido mientras yo dije seductoramente — ahora cariño, me gustaría escuchar,¿hm? — deposite otro besos en esos labios ahora rosas de tantos besos recibidos, rápidamente decidí terminar el beso y seguir con mi trabajo en el miembro del semidiós, esta vez metiéndolo entero a mi boca.

—Desgraciado, s-si continuas a su yo…ahh! — gemía aún más fuerte el semidiós mientras yo hacía un sonido de pregunto aun con mis labios en el pene del chico, lo cual mando vibraciones, lentamente saque el miembro del chico de mi boca dando unas cuantas lamidas a la cabeza antes de deslizar mi lengua hasta los testículos del menor, mordiendo la piel un poco mientras con una mano lo masturbaba.

— ¡No! Ahh! N-no lo hagas — pedía el chico mientras al parecer intentaba contenerse — Y-yo mhhn! — soltó un gemido y termino en mi mano, con la respiración agitada escuche como de esos rosados labios salía mi nombre.

—Oh…nos venimos sin permiso, ¿huh? — Le dije sonriendo mientras lamia el semen que había en mi mano — cariño, ahora te toca a ti— le dije mientras lo besaba y miraba significativamente al bulto de mis pantalones.

— ¿Debía pedir permiso? — dijo el semidiós inocentemente mientras me acariciaba el bulto que tenía en mi pantalón; — para ser un viejo dios, aguantas mucho— dijo este mientras me sonreía pervertidamente, estuve tentado a decirle algo cortante respecto a mi edad (no parecía mayor a los 18!) pero sabía que algo planeaba así que solo atine a reírme ante el intento de hacerme enojar.

—Oh cariño no tienes idea lo mucho que aguanto…ni cómo te deseo en este momento —dije antes de volver a sentir el sabor del menor.

—Pfff! — resoplo el semidiós— ¡eso espero! — Con algo de torpeza comenzó a abrirme el pantalón — Espero que no sea como lo dibujan —dijo este a lo que yo reía, pronto el chico se quedó mirando el bulto en mis boxers para bajarlo lentamente y quedarse sorprendido al verlo; no pude evitar reírme ante la sorpresa del semidiós — ¡oh! No la mayoría de los mortales que me esculpieron no me conocían…o por lo menos, no de esta manera— reí suavemente, le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla — ¿te gusta lo que vez cariño? —

El chico me miro y rio — Claro que no, idiota— dijo este pero vi como miraba mi pene como si fuera algo que quisiera degustar, ¿y quien era yo para negárselo?

El chico lentamente abrió la boca y se introdujo mi miembro dentro de esa caliente y mojada boca, el cerro los ojos como si disfrutara del sabor y empezó a mover su cabeza, ¡Por las musas! Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de esa boca joven y hermosa, su lengua hacia maravillas alrededor de mi pene, lamiendo cada parte y utilizando un poco los dientes haciendo presión, parecía que tenía experiencia en esto, di un suspiro y deje caer mi cabeza para seguir disfrutando de la atención que me proporcionaba el mestizo.

* * *

THIRD P.O.V

Luke aceleraba el ritmo pero dejaba sufrir un poco al dios, Apolo irritado por la lentitud agarro la cabeza del chico y lo ayudo a hacer un mejor trabajo, el semidiós casi atragantándose con el miembro del dios, pero disfrutando el sentimiento de tener el miembro del dios en su boca, pero sentía que quería más y estaba seguro de que Apolo no se lo negaría.

—A-Apolo— dijo el chico separándose un poco pero sin dejar de lamer el pene del dios, lo miro fijamente a los ojos intentando que captara el mensaje, lo cual al parecer había funcionado

— ¿Acaso Luke-Luke quiere algo? —El dios dijo juguetonamente, mientras ponía una mano en el pecho del chico reclinándolo en el asiento, mirando al semidiós con una ceja levantada.

—D-Desgraciado, ¡si lo vas a hacer hazlo ahora! —intento decir esto como una orden, fallando estrepitosamente ya que su voz estaba ronca y se escuchaba su deseo y en ella.

— ¡Vaya! Pero quien quisiera enojarte cariño —dijo el dios, no molestándose para nada la falta de respeto del joven, beso salvajemente los abusados labios del chico y bajo hasta sus pezones, torturando sus pezones, aunque la incomodidad del poco espacio era notable y el, a pesar de todo no quería lastimar al chico por no prepararlo debidamente, el dios resoplo enojado y sujeto al chico quien lo miro interrogante — Sujétate cariño y cierra los ojos, te mostrare los beneficios de estar con un dios — Luke cerró los ojos como le decían y al volverlos a abrir se encontró con una recamara amplia, con las paredes doradas y adornos en blanco, una gran televisión empotrada en una pared y un sistema de audio que funcionaba a tacto, en el techo había candelabros dorados con pequeñas esferas que brillaban como soles y en medio de todo eso una gran cama King-size con sábanas blancas con detalles dorados y las almohadas doradas.

—¿Puedo ver ese sistema de audio de allá? —pregunto el chico asombrado.

Pff, ¿dejar a un chico de Hermes con mi Reproductor de Hefesto Industries? Ni lo pienses, aunque puedes revisar la cama —dijo el dios riendo ante la cara maravillada del menor, al notar que no podía quitar la mirada de Luke de todos los objetos brillosos de la habitación, lo levanto y se lo puse encima del hombro como un costal, teniendo una vista perfecta de sus glúteos, haciendo caso omiso de las objeciones del chico el dios lo tiro a la cama y le susurro —Aun no terminamos con nuestros… asuntos— dijo este antes de tronar los dedos y hacer que la habitación se oscureciese, solo con algunos destellos iluminando el lugar.

—Bueno, ya que insistes, no me queda de otra — dijo el semidiós resoplando mientras abría sus piernas sugestivamente.

El dios recorrió con la mirada de la persona que yacía en su cama, el cuerpo bien formado del semidiós, ese tono bronceado de la piel y el miembro que se erguía orgulloso entre esas piernas, después de terminar de admirar al chico se colocó entre las piernas y lamio la entrada del chico, provocando gemidos del menor, le pidió al chico que lamiera sus dedos lo cual hizo con un poco de irritación, rápidamente introdujo lentamente un dedo y empezó a moverlo — Mmhh…Mas! — El menor se quejó y Apolo introdujo un segundo digito a la entrada del semidiós, comenzó un movimiento como de tijeras dentro del apretado agujero, provocando más gemidos y jadeos, al escuchar como el semidiós pedía más él puso un tercer dedo dentro, moviéndolos y metiéndolo hasta dentro, disfrutando de los jadeos que provocaba el movimiento dentro; Apolo ya impaciente se dirigió al rostro del chico y lo beso, mordiendo sus labios en el proceso lo miro un momento a los ojos —Dolerá un poco pero… —dijo el dios pero antes de terminar un muy excitado hijo de Hermes le corto —¡Solo hazlo ya! — exclamo este mordiéndose los labios.

Apolo sin dudarlo dos veces entro lentamente al agujero del chico, sintiendo como esa cavidad caliente se estrechaba aún más debido a los músculos contrayéndose — Cariño, relájate — le dijo al semidiós con voz ronca, este lo único que atino a hacer fue asentir con la cabeza, cuando Apolo estuvo totalmente dentro del chico este se quedó un momento sin moverse, dándole tiempo a su joven amante de acostumbrarse a tenerlo dentro, después de unos momentos se empezó a mover lentamente, provocando gemidos ahogados de parte del semidiós, los suaves movimientos rápidamente se convirtieron en embestidas y el cuarto se fue llenando de gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos.

—Ah! ¡Apolo! ¡M-Me vengo! — grito el semidiós sin importarle ya un poco su orgullo, el recibió un gruñido como respuesta y rápidamente Apolo empezó a masturbar el pene del menor, haciendo que este gimiera de placer aún mas —Ahh! Y-Ya no…Mhh! — el chico termino esparciendo su semen en el vientre de ambos, gritando el nombre del dios, Apolo no duro mucho dentro de la cavidad del chico, la cual se estrechó aún más por el orgasmo del semidiós, el dios termino sin más gritando el nombre del su joven amante, dejando dentro del chico su semilla.

Apolo se desplomo encima de su amante, por lo cual el chico empezó a gritarle que se quitara, cabe mencionar que el dios hizo caso omiso, ambos decidieron explorar el reino de Morfeo.

Luke sin darse cuenta de donde estaba intento pararse pero sintió un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda, al tratar de recordar que había pasado se tallo los ojos y se dios cuenta de donde estaba, todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, lo único que atino a decir fue:

—Por Cronos… ¡Ethan!—.

* * *

Oh Sweet and beautiful...Apollo (?)

Esta historia PROBABLEMENTE tenga continuación, en diferentes situaciones pero todas originadas de la fiesta ewe Ya saben, lemon de diferentes parejas (?)

Tendremos Percico (My Feeeeels) Thalia x Zoe, Travis x Connor, entre otros C:

Okay, tarde 5 HORAS en escribir esto, en mi defensa, culpo a Percy y a Nico Por esto! (Yes Coffee, te lo digo a ti a tu pinche gorila ese! Y a la Naranja también!) Pero eeeeen fiin, valio la pena.

Pd. Edicion se encargara de... que carajo nosotras somos edicion! QwwQ

Pd2. Este fanfic es traído a uste por Ducy And Maddy Industries, si no es de allí, no sirve!

Pd3. Disculpen por los traumas que pudimos haber provocado ¡Viva el Crack!

Pd4. La mayoría de las vulgaridades escritas aquí fueron sacadas de la cabeza sensual de Maddy(?)

Pd5. Las ukeadas fueron de Ducy (?)

NO DUDEN EN DECIRNOS SI NOS EQUIVOCAMOS EN ALGO, ESTAMOS MAS DORMIDAS QUE DESPIERTAS!

**6:22 a.m. **


End file.
